


School Song: Matilda: Sanders Sides Parody

by Golden_Girl_Six



Series: Sanders Sides Parodies/Songs [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I wrote this in like 2 hours in one sitting ahh, Matilda Parody, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Thomas is mentioned - Freeform, Virgil is only mentioned in the backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Girl_Six/pseuds/Golden_Girl_Six
Summary: If you don’t know, in the song “School Song” the chorus goes along with the alphabet. Example: “So you think you’re A-ble To survive this mess by B-ing A prince or a princess, you will soon C…” etcIn this the chorus is like that, but with Sanders Sides Episodes! +Some plotSo the first part of this post is all of the lyrics of the parody, beginning to end. The second part is just the chorus where it’s listed what episode goes with each line.I really hope you enjoy! :)
Series: Sanders Sides Parodies/Songs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576174
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	School Song: Matilda: Sanders Sides Parody

Backstory: Not sure of the specifics, but basically Virgil yelled at Roman, Logan, and Patton and told them to go away and never come back. So they needed a place to stay, and the only place other than the light side of the mind is the dark side of the mind. So they go there!

Roman: You know guys, everything’s okay…

Roman: They’ll probably let us stay…

Roman: We’re all strong,

Roman: I’m sure we’ll be fine…

Roman: It’ll be okay…

Logan: It’ll be okay…

Patton: It’ll be okay…

Deceit:

You have an Identity

L R & P: Ahh!

You’re a grown adult facing off your anxiety

“Life’s well,” don’t lie!

Life’s dark, this isn’t Disney

Your mind

Is shattered and your broken heart

Is alone and never free

Motivation seeping- Questions? Just ask me!

Remus:

You

Think you’re original

That the world isn’t a negative place 

Oh, grow up!

You’ll never be able to change

Life isn’t a silly cartoon

You have anxiety, that isn’t good

You need to just fit in and move on!

Deceit and Remus:

Life isn’t like Christmas,

Lying is good

You will get out of bed morning’

Eat your breakfast with some good jam question,

How much do you truly know about yourself?

Come, listen here

My dear

This is a phase

It’s okay, we all go through it sometimes

You’re so selfless

But you’ll learn that you need to be so selfish

You’ll have to do it all of the time, say yes!

Patton: Why?

Remus: Why? Why?? Did you hear what we said?

Deceit and Remus: Oh, don’t be so intrusive! 

Roman: YOU! GUYS! SUCK!

Deceit and Remus: OH COME ON GUYS! 

Remus: We’re the ones trying to help you here

Patton: It’s okay guys, this is fine! AHH!

Logan: We’ll make it out of here alive! AHH!

Roman: This place is really fun, according to no one. AHH!

Roman: We’ll survive, we’re Sanders sides!

Remus: Sanders Sides? Have you guys even been listening to us?

Deceit and Remus:

You have an Identity 

You’re a grown adult facing off your anxiety 

“Life’s well,” don’t lie! 

Life’s dark, this isn’t Disney 

Your mind

Is shattered and your broken heart 

Is alone and never free 

Motivation seeping- Questions? Just ask me! 

You

Think you’re original 

That the world isn’t a negative place

Oh, grow up! 

You’ll never be able to change 

Life isn’t a silly cartoon 

You have anxiety, that isn’t good

You need to just fit in and move on!

Life isn’t like Christmas, 

Lying is good 

You will get out of bed morning time’ 

Eat your breakfast with some good jam- question,

How much do you truly know about yourself? 

Come, listen here

My dear

This is a phase 

It’s okay, we all go through it sometimes

You’re so selfless

But you’ll learn that you need to be so selfish

You’ll have to do it all of the time, say yes!

L P & R: Why?

Deceit and Remus: Why? Why? WHY? 

Remus: Didn’t you hear what we said?

Deceit and Remus: Don’t be so intrusive! (Dealing with Intrusive Thoughts)

Deceit: Don’t be so intrusive-

Remus: Logan, Patton, Remus, Roman, Virgil, Thomas, Virgil, Roman, Remus, Patton, Logan, Patton, Remus, Roman, Virgil, Thomas!

R P and L: Why why why why why why why?

Deceit and Remus: Don’t be so intrusive! 

Chorus with meanings: 

You have an Identity (My True Identity)

You’re a grown adult (Way Too Adult) facing off your anxiety (Taking on Anxiety)

“Life’s well,” don’t lie! (A New Year of Lying to Myself)

Life’s dark (The Dark Side of Disney), this isn’t Disney (I’m in a Disney Show)

Your mind

Is shattered and your broken heart (The MIND vs. The HEART)

Is alone (Alone on Valentines Day) and never free 

Motivation seeping (Losing My Motivation)- Questions? Just ask me! 

(Sanders Sides Q&A)

You

Think you’re original (Am I ORIGINAL?)

That the world isn’t a negative place (My NEGATIVE Thinking)

Oh, grow up! (Growing Up!)

You’ll never be able to change (Making Some Changes!) 

Life isn’t a silly cartoon (Being a Cartoon!)

You have anxiety (Accepting Anxiety), that isn’t good (Can Anxiety Be Good?)

You need to just fit in (Fitting In) and move on (Moving On Parts 1&2)!

Life isn’t like Christmas, (Sanders Sides 12 Days of Christmas)

Lying is good (Can Lying Be Good?)

You will get out of bed morning time’ (Why Do We Get Out of Bed 

in the Morning?)

Eat your breakfast with some good jam- question, (Crofters: The Musical!) 

How much do you truly know about yourself? (Learning New Things About 

Ourselves)

Come, listen here

My dear

This is a phase (Embarrassing Phases)

It’s okay, we all go through it sometimes

You’re so selfless

But you’ll learn that you need to be so selfish (Selfishness v. Selflessness) 

You’ll have to do it all of the time, say yes!

L P & R: Why?

Deceit and Remus: Why? Why? WHY? 

Remus: Didn’t you hear what we said?

Deceit and Remus: Don’t be so intrusive! (Dealing with Intrusive Thoughts)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! :D


End file.
